


Vol. 4 Cuddle

by Dick_Boy



Series: Let's Act It Out [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Ft. Oliver isn't a dick when told no, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Respect of boundaries and consent, Sleepy Cuddles, rejected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Barry is run down from all his responsibilities. He hasn't seen Oliver in two months and misses him.





	Vol. 4 Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this was supposed to be a smut series and I tend to only post E stuff here but I really wanted to write Oliver and Barry just being together without sex. I've written a lot of sex this week and I miss writing sweet content.

“Okay,” started Iris, “what's going on? Did you and Oliver get into a fight? I haven't seen you like this in awhile.” Iris asked after her and Barry’s weekly coffee meet up at Jitters. She poured a packet of sweeter into her coffee and looked up at him.

Barry looked … tired. No, he _was_ tired, visibly so, with dark circles under his eyes and he was almost paler than normal. He had also answered most of her rapid fire questions with variations of hums.

“Oliver and I are fine. I've just had a heavy workload and I haven't been able to see Oliver in over a month.” he was exhausted, between flash work and his day job, and helping with Jenna. He was completely wiped out.

“I'm sorry, Barr. That really sucks. I'm sure the distance must be hard.”

“Extremely. Most other long distance couples have future options … but we can't just leave our cities for good and move in together or something.”

 

Barry laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He missed his boyfriend if he was being honest with himself. he stared at the empty space in the bed next to him and his chest felt a bit heavier.

 

 **Barry:** _Hey, I miss you._

 **Ollie:** _Everything ok, B.A.?_

 **Barry:** _Yes. Just miss you._

 **Ollie:** _William has a field trip to the capital next weekend. So I'll see you on Friday, how does that sound?_

 **Barry:** _You don't have anything planned?_

 **Ollie:** _Besides finally getting my hands on my perfect boyfriend after far too long? No. Can't wait to hold you again._

 **Barry:** _Can't wait. Love you._

 **Ollie:** _Have to suit up. Love you too. Talk soon._

 **Barry:** _Be careful._

 **Ollie:** _Always am, Barr._

 

Despite popular belief, Oliver could be very sweet when he wanted to be. Though that side of him was hidden away in text messages for Barry’s eyes only.

 

When Friday rolled around Barry spent the entire morning cleaning his apartment at a normal pace before starting to cook dinner. The chicken dish he had promised Oliver the last time they were together.

When Oliver finally arrived he let himself into Barry’s apartment and found him easily. He stood in the middle of the kitchen in one of Oliver’s shirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants.

“You look amazing.”

Barry jumped and glanced up at Oliver who was wearing a big zipper jacket he had stolen from Barry during his last visit. Literally. Oliver picked it up off his bed and said ‘I'm taking this’ and left Barry one of his shirts in a sort of exchange.

“So do you.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Barry spoke again.

“I started dinner earlier. It's Grandma Esther’s recipe. The one you like.”

“Thanks,” Oliver pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love when you wear my shirts.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling a little but it wasn’t his trademark Barry Allen grin.

“Are you tired?” Oliver gently pulled Barry into his arms.

“Yeah, between Flash, crime scenes, and helping with Jenna I'm wiped out.” he leaned against Oliver, closing his eyes slightly. “Too much Speed Force and not enough sleep.” he laughed weakly. “I’m sorry.”

“Go lay down.” Oliver gently pushed past him to the oven. “I'll watch dinner and call you when it's done. If I had known how tired you were I would have just picked up some takeout.”

“I want to make _you_ dinner, you came all the way out here and I never get to make dinner.”

“Lay down.” Oliver repeated, pointing to the metal spiral staircase that lead to Barry’s bed area.

Barry gave in and went to lay on the bed.

 

When dinner was done Oliver headed upstairs to find Barry spread out on the bed.

He sat down by him and a hand came to rest on his back, shaking him slightly.

After Oliver made sure Barry ate enough they retired to the sofa, Oliver sat on the end, his arm up on the armrest.

Barry was cuddled into his side, holding his hand. His eyes half closed with his head against Oliver.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too," his voice was like home Barry and earned him a content hum from the exhausted speedster.

Oliver’s freehand came up to run his hand through Barry’s ungelled hair.

“We need more date nights.” Barry’s mumbled and was barely coherent.

“Yes we do and I want to spend more time with your family. I haven't seen Jenna in a while, does she remember who I am? I don't know a lot about kids.” he turned his head to kiss Barry’s. “Hey, I'm tired too, let's make this tv date a nap date.” he suggested, turning off the television that neither of them were really watching anyways.

“I don't know, that's a good question,” he stood and stretched, his joints popping with the action. “We’ll have to go ask her,” he headed upstairs with Oliver trailing behind him.

“You know, I got a few date ideas from that website."

“I swear you read that thing more than I do,” Barry sat on the bed and waited for Oliver to lay down.

“Hey, you're the one who started me on it. When it's late and I can't sleep I read it to pass tire me out,” he slid into the bed and laid on his back.

Barry came to lay on Oliver’s chest under his arm. His ear against Oliver’s chest, listening go his heart drumming against his ribcage.

“You're such a dork.” Barry put one leg up partially on Oliver.

“At least I'm not a nerd.” Oliver smacked Barry’s arse with a chuckle.

 

Later, Barry started to stir, pushing himself up into a seated position.

“You slept for like twelve hours.” Oliver’s tone was amused.

“I did? Sorry,” Barry forced the sleep from his eyes.

“Don't apologise,” Oliver laughed a little. “I love when you sleep on me.”

“I'll make breakfast--” he started to get up and sighed when he felt his morning wood against Oliver. “ugh, the perks of having a penis,” his tone was sarcastic.

Oliver sat up slowly and moved to press his lips against Barry’s neck, gently sucking where his shoulder connected.

“I can take care of that for you,” Oliver offered, his hand stroking up and down Barry’s thigh. “Then we can get dressed and do breakfast at Jitters.”

“I'm not really in the mood, Ollie.”

“Okay,” Oliver shrugged and pulled his hand back. He stood and stretched. “I'm going go do some pull ups, you can shower first,” Oliver headed down the stairs and under the floor and took off his shirt before jumping up to grab the metal beam under the second level.

Barry headed into the bathroom and showered, once he was dressed he headed into the living room and decided to watch Oliver work out. His eyes followed Oliver’s arms as they flexed on the way up and relaxed on the way down.

“See something you like?” Oliver teased, hopping down after a few more reps, he didn't even seem to have broken a sweat.

“Everything. Go shower I'm hungry.”

“You're always hungry,"  but Oliver went upstairs to shower.

He soon returned in a pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He’d also stolen another one of Barry’s jackets but the speedster didn't complain.

As it was a Saturday morning, Jitters didn’t have quite as much of a rush. It was a bit more toned down than it would be on a weekday with everyone wanting to get their caffeine fix before work.

The heroes found a booth at the back, settling in with their coffee and assorted breakfast pastries. Oliver was about three bites deep in a cinnamon bun when a friend approached them.

“Oliver!” Iris grinned. “When did you get into town?”

“Just yesterday afternoon actually. We’ve been been asleep for a while though.” Oliver laughed. “Or I would have came by to see everyone.

They invited Iris to join them for breakfast and she did. She caught up with Oliver, genuinely interested in how things were going in Starling City.

 

When Oliver and Barry returned home they went to the sofa to watch T.V. honestly hoping they wouldn't have to deal with any metahumans in the city that day.

Oliver laid down in Barry’s lap while Barry sat up straight, gently ghosting his fingertips down Oliver’s arm and back up his shoulder.

“We need more time for days like this.”

“We'll make time, Ollie.”


End file.
